When The Light Fades
by Priestess-of-butts
Summary: I'm not good with summary's. I'll practice so later on I can add a summary but for now please read to find out.


So this was a ten minute challenge. The ending is kind of week because I was running out of time and all that jazz. I know Shinjiro dies, but in my world he's immortal. Good? Bad? I dunno. Review?

* * *

><p>A month passed after the fight with Nyx. A month after Minato Arisato sacrificed himself to save the world. A month Minako Arisato spent surrounded by friends who care, but at the same time she had never felt more alone. Was it because no one else had to experience the pain in the way she did? Her brother had offered his life over hers and now she was alone. The feeling was too much for her, she was changing, and everyone noticed. She never spoke; the only way she would eat was if Shinjiro or someone forced the food down her throat. She was becoming thinner and thinner and wasting away to nothing. No one had the words to say to her, not even Akihiko who had lost his little sister himself. She had become the leader of the group because of her strong will. It was because of her ability to keep everyone happy even in the darkest of hours, that was why she was chosen. She was the light of the group but every light eventually and hers was slowly beginning to fade away just as her will to live was.<p>

The day that everyone had been waiting for but praying that it would never arrive did in fact arrive. It was a cold, rainy day. It was as if the weather knew she was getting far too weak. It was the day where an ambulance had brought her to a hospital. It was that day that she was moved from her bright red dorm room to a plain white room only adding to the sad atmosphere that she emitted. She was malnourished, and the scars on her heart had brought her falling, hard. The room was quite as the rest of SEES sat at any place they could find. Junpei would always sit next to her holding her hand tightly waiting for the final beep, praying that it would never come. The once bright girl was slowly fading. The only thing keeping her alive were tubes and other machinery. She lost her color and was losing her life with it. The pills didn't help at first she fought the nurses claiming she didn't want "artificial happiness" in a capsule. When the pills were shoved down her throat she would spit them out. Soon she stopped fighting. She had lost the strength to.

Then while SEES were moping in the lobby of the dorm the phone rang sending them out of there trance.

"Hello?"

"Ah is this Arisato's-sans family?"

"No her remaining family died. Do you not know this? This is a friend, Mitsuru."

"Oh I'm sorry I'm only a nurse. Please come quickly. Speak with her. She's not looking good."

The hospital was quite, only the repetitive beeping of the heart monitor echoed throughout the halls. It kept them relaxed but also on their toes at the same time. Junpei squeezed her hand gently. Her lips barely part as she chokes out her final words.

"Junpei... You should smile more..." with that she smiled weakly and the final beep occurred. Junpei's head hung low as he fought the tears trying to escape. He could hear the soft sniffling of Yukari and Fuuka behind him. Akihiko looked away he had lost someone else important. Aigis tried to produce tears but her inability to as a robot nearly drove her insane. Ken being the youngest laid his head down on the hospital bed and silently sobbed. Koromaru lowered his head and let out a whimper. Shinjiro only stood out the window staring straight ahead refusing to let his sadness show. As the group mourned and tried to comfort each other Junpei felt a warming sensation in his hand that held tight onto hers. Suddenly his world was black.

In front of him was the figure of the girl he once loved until she died for him. Chidori. She stood there smiling tears flowing down her pale skin.

"Chidori!" He stretches his arm out and he tries to run towards her, but his feet refuse to move.

"Junpei...", She smiles as her figure slowly begins to be taken over by Minako's, "What are you doing Jun? Let me save her. I can do it you can be happy. You taught me so much Junpei. You taught me that life was important. You taught me that even while I laid in the hospital bed with my wrist bleeding and a broken mirror. You bandaged my arm telling me life was important. But... you also taught me how to let go... and because of you I was able to die smiling in your arms. And I even had the courage to say I loved you!", she smiles and disappears but he can still hear her voice, "So let go Junpei. Let go of what is no longer in your grasp, and grab on to something right in front of you."

Suddenly Junpei was back by Minako's side, and life began pulsing through his hand and into her. Her color returned and her eyes slowly opened. Everyone wiped there tears and stared at the scene before them.

"Chidori... thank you..."

He had loved Chidori, but he eventually had to let go. He had to move on. He did love Minako as well and he wouldn't dare lose them both. So he let go of Chidori in order to keep Minako


End file.
